


Baby face

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Rooster Teeth with other Youtubers [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheek Pinches, Cutesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross hates how Jack will always pinches his cheeks but, he puts up with it for Jack's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pro_pika24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_pika24/gifts).



"Ohh, look at Ross with little baby cheeks."

Ross could feel his cheeks sting slightly from Jack's fingers pinching his left cheeks. Ross could see that in Jack's right hand was his phone, he could guess and say that he was recording the moment now, looking at the numbers counting up on the screen. Jack was in the Grump office in Ross' desk with Ross on his lap. He could see Danny and Barry in the shot and they were trying to cover their laughter with their hands, Arin was biting his shirt to keep from laughing just like the either two. Ross was going to kill them but, he had to much on his mind. He saw Suzy take the phone and record for Jack as he began to pinch both of his cheeks with no mercy. Ross had to do something but, he didn't know what. Than he thought of the one thing that always got Jack going, no matter when or where,this always got him excited. 

"Hey Jack?"

Jack stopped his cooing and looked down at Ross, his fingers still attached to his face.

"Yeah Ross?"

Ross gave him the best puppy look he could muster.

"Am I a Sexy widdle Baby Daddy?"

All laughter stopped and they all stared at Jack. His face turned as red as his beard and his eyes grew slightly bigger. His fingers went lax on Ross' face as he stared at him.

"W-What?"

"Am I a sexy widdle Daddy?"

Jack said nothing as he grabbed Ross and threw him over his shoulder and ran out the Grumps office. Suzy still had Jack's phone and a fresh bloody nose. She was going to put this on her channel. She was sure Jack wouldn't mind, why would he have recorded it if he went going to put it anywhere.


End file.
